


lose

by euriele



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriele/pseuds/euriele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>479er loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lose

"I bet you can’t do a 360 barrel roll in this thing."

479 turns, arches an eyebrow at Carolina. “‘Scuse me?”

She can tell Carolina’s got some smug fucking smirk going on beneath that helmet from the way she’s sat: arms crossed over her chest, chin almost touching her chest piece. “I said I bet you can’t do a 360 barrel roll in this thing.”

"First of all, Missy, this is my Baby. This is my beautiful Baby, not a thing! And secondly, are you an idiot? Of course I can a barrel roll!"

"How much we betting you can’t?"

"$100."

"Deal."

479 smirks, turns on the comm and pulls the little microphone closer. “Attention Freelancers, this is 479er speaking. We’re about to be experiencing some heavy turbulence shortly so please strap in. Carolina just bet I couldn’t do a 360 barrel roll in this thing and let’s say I’m about to be $100 richer soon.”

“ _WHY?_ " Wash screams from the back.

"Buckle up, red," 479 says to Carolina, squaring her shoulders and taking the Pelican off autopilot. "And get that $100 ready for me."

"Are you sure the Pelican can take it?"

That makes her stop for a minute and think. Baby took a horrible hit trying to get them out of that mission, and one of the engines is fucked up. But 479 shrugs. Her baby could take it.

Wrong.

The moment she turns the Pelican over, the left engine explodes and the Pelican starts careening downwards towards the sea. She groans, pulled upwards on the controls and tried to level Baby out. There was a lot of screaming coming from the back (i.e. Wash).

She levels the Pelican out just before it hit the sea, manages to get it flying stably again. If she doesn’t pull anymore tricks, she can get it back to MOI before the other engine explodes.

But Carolina’s stood at her shoulders, helmet underarm and smirking smugly.

"I levelled it out again! It counts!"

"Bet was that you do a barrel roll, not the start of one and then save us from crashing into the ocean."

"You suck. You fucking suck."

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on tumblr and inspired by freehlancer-maine


End file.
